Recently, an IoT (Internet of Things) age in which many things are connected through the Internet has come. A technique called “edge computing” is required as a tool for network communication and information sharing in offices, factories, and in other various situations. In order to realize the edge computing, development of a practical mobile edge computing device having high degrees of versatility and processing capacity and can be used by a worker (user) on site is needed separately from a data center (or cloud). Thereby, it is expected that promotion of the operational efficiency and productivity improvement at a workplace and the like or load dispersion of data and improvement or the like in a network environment will be achieved.
In addition, conventionally, a mobile device such as a mobile phone terminal, a smartphone, or a mobile game player may require the user to enter the password. Because of the lack of full keyboard for practical reasons, a mobile device may present difficulties in inputting a character string, such as a password, smoothly using a small number of buttons.